


A  Gift Of Fantasy

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: BSDM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fantasy and reality do collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  Gift Of Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Adult content, male/male slash, language, violence, DM/M, written for the Halloween picture challenge. Although I was gifted with this lovely picture by Osiness, the original story was written for a picture from Adrian's movie, The Breed. He played a vampire.

  


The sun was sinking slowly, its warm rays slipping away, leaving the air cool and crisp in its absence. The blues and pinks of the shifting sky melted into a dusky gray, with just enough light to filter between half drawn blinds to throw a weave of illumination across the room. Duncan MacLeod rubbed tired eyes and set down his pen, shivering when the evening air nipped his exposed skin. He heaved in a deep breath and let it out again, feeling his muscles contract and release with the slow expulsion of air. 

Where had the time gone, he wondered to himself. He glanced at his watch and frowned. It was after five o'clock. Wasn't Methos supposed to call when his plane arrived? Which should have been hours ago by Duncan's calculation. "Where are you, lover?" he spoke into the empty room and pushed away from his desk to stand, growling in irritation when his chair scraped across the hardwood floor. One last accusatory glare at his phone and he reached for his coat and katana and walked out the door. 

He had his hand on the door knob when the phone rang, the loud urgency of the sound pulling him quickly back into the shop. He stepped across the room hurriedly and jerked up the receiver. 

'Where the hell have you been?' The words were on his tongue as he grasped the phone and lifted it to his mouth. 'Are you all right?' The real question echoed through his mind. 

The words died and he gulped, shivering in reaction to the sultry baritone that spoke across the line. There was a primal undercurrent to the voice and Duncan felt his body respond when his heart began to race, pumping adrenaline into this bloodstream. His skin goose pimpled, lifting the small hairs on his body and he shivered again. 

"I have a fantasy...." 

**********

Methos hurried down the busy walkway towards his black GMC. The faculty meeting had stretched out much longer than he had anticipated and he was late meeting Duncan for dinner. A cursory look at his Timex only caused him to curse softly under his breath as he worked his way through an obstacle course of scurrying pedestrians. 

It was Halloween and everyone seemed to be in a bloody hurry, trying to get to their evening activities. He knew of two fraternity parties scheduled that evening. Not to mention the faculty function that both he and Duncan had been invited to, and quickly declined, as the only celebrating he wanted to do was in front of the television with the old Dracula movies he had picked up the night before. Hopefully with his favorite beer at hand and his lover snuggled up beside him under the covers. If Duncan was in a good mood, Methos might even pull out the new Adrian Paul movie he had rented. What was the name of it again? Oh yes. "The Breed." Adrian Paul was a vampire if memory served him correctly. And damn handsome as well. Paul reminded Methos of his own lover with his dark looks and piercing eyes. Except the vampire in "The Breed" was nobody's Boy Scout. He was dark and dangerous. 'Like Duncan during the dark quickening,' Methos mind supplied and he smiled to himself as he reached for the door handle of his SUV. 

Methos opened the door and tossed his briefcase across the front seat before scooting in himself. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he tensed, aware that danger was nearby even without the tell tale warning of immortal presence to alert him. The air crackled with something dark and wary and he slowly reached inside his coat for his nine millimeter. 

The feel of smooth metal against his temple stilled his hand before he could retrieve his weapon. 

"Don't move." The man's voice was low and silky in his ear, so close that warm breath ghosted his skin with every word. 

A mortal? A Watcher? Working with an immortal or alone? Or simply an opportunistic burglar thinking he would make easy prey? The questions filtered through his mind quickly while he reviewed his options. If he was dealing with an immortal, Methos had no doubt the man would blow him away. 

He calmed his breathing and waited, knowing the man would soon make his move. He barely had time to react, however, when a strong arm wrapped around his neck, effectively holding him in place. He felt a sting to the side of his neck followed by a deep burn under the skin. 

Fuck, the bastard had drugged him. He felt a heaviness pull him down and he barely managed to hang onto the thought as he sagged into unconsciousness. 

**********

Consciousness came slowly, pulling him up in small increments into a hazy reality. He was lying down, his arms and legs spread wide and secured with what felt like leather restraints, the smooth glide of silk wrapped around his naked skin. He breathed in deeply, taking in the odors of musk and polished wood along with his own body's tell tale odors of sweat and adrenaline. 

His mouth was almost unbearably dry and he swallowed hard and flicked out his tongue to wet his lips. There were no sounds, so he risked opening heavy eyelids to peer around. 

As he suspected, he was lying on a large bed, draped in silk, dark green, he noted as an afterthought. He was definitely alone so he raised his head off the thick silk covered pillow to look around. He quickly ascertained that both his wrists and ankles were secured with wide leather restraints which were hooked to silver ring plates embedded in the bed's head and foot board. 

The room was dark, the one large window covered in what appeared to be heavy dark green brocade. One large dresser covered the far wall, its dark cherry wood a companion piece to the king size bed taking up the bulk of the room. There were no mirrors in the room, a fact that he found oddly amusing for only half a second as he continued to contemplate his predicament. 

It was the large metal rings supported by heavy chains and suspended from the ceiling that caught and held his attention, however, and he felt his body goose pimple in expectation. 

The buzz washed over him in heavy waves and he tensed, his heart racing in direct visceral response. An Immortal! He cursed under his breath and instinctively pulled at his restraints, knowing even as he did it was useless. He was completely powerless against his Immortal captor. 

Methos waited with bated breath while the dark wooden door slid open and the other man entered. Tall, at least six feet, with short dark hair which he had combed straight back from his face. He held himself regally, his frame straight and taut, as his shoes clicked across the polished hardwood floor. As he stepped closer, his face now illuminated in the soft glow of the table lamps, Methos could see him clearly: the sallow pallor of his skin, green eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows of the light, the small dark brown moustache over his upper lip. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Methos asked warily, pulling on his restraints once again in an attempt to free himself. Who the hell was this strange looking immortal who now had him captive and at his mercy? 

The man did not answer right away. Instead he walked around the bed, studying him intently, his eyes ablaze with interest and something else. Lust? 

Methos followed his movements with his eyes, tensing suddenly when the other man leaned over him and snarled. White teeth gleamed in the light, his canines long, pointed and sharp. 

Methos reflectively drew back away from him, as far as his restraints would allow and swallowed hard. 

"You're an immortal?" The man rose up and walked to the foot of the bed to stare at him coolly. 

"And you're not? I feel your bloody buzz. What the hell is this?" Methos shook his wrist to indicate the leather wrapped around his extremity. 

"I am Immortal." The man said the words simply and smiled. "But I'm not like you. I think you know what I am." 

"Bloody hell." The words were said softly under Methos' breath and he was startled when the strange man laughed. He had heard him? "What do you want? Why did you do this?" 

The man glided closer, his movements graceful and sure as he reached the head of the bed and peered down at him. "Want? What would any man want, Methos? I want you." 

With that the man drew off his dark blue jacket and smiled, his fangs glistening in his mouth. 

Fucking bloody hell.

**********

What was he doing, Methos wondered to himself as the man rolled up his sleeves to expose muscled arms. The man looked over at him and smirked, seemingly aware of Methos' intense interest. 

The man approached the head of the bed once again and leaned over him. "My name is not important. I am a vampire as I'm sure you have guessed. Tell me, Methos. Have you prepared yourself for your lover yet this evening?" 

Methos looked up into intense green eyes, his mind whirling with both questions and trepidation, and quirked up a brow in answer. It was none of his fucking business if he had douched yet for Duncan. 

Methos barely had time to anticipate the movement before his chin was gripped hard, his eyes forced to look up into the vampire's angry face. 

"Understand me, Methos. I own you. You are mine to do with as I please." The vampire growled the words at him and tightened the grip on his chin painfully. "You will obey me." 

Methos looked into those cold eyes and felt his world spin. This was familiar. Submit, his mind supplied. He felt himself shiver, his body's own natural reaction to stress and fear, and he squelched down the terror as he made his decision. 

He knew immediately what his answer would be. Submit! The word was a whisper in his own head and he felt himself sink into subspace. Slowly, he took deep breaths, unaware when the painful grasp was released from his face. The sense of danger was thick around him, the fear still a living thing, manifesting itself as a squeezing heaviness in his gut. 

Submit! And he sank deeper into subspace as painful grasp on his chin was released and he was pulled upright to stand beside the bed. 

"Excellent, Methos." The man's voice sounded amused as he stepped back to study Methos' face. Then his restraints were removed and he was being led forward to another room. 

**********

He was led into a large bathroom, its white slick walls a striking contrast to the dark brooding colors of the other room, the mirror over the sink covered by a dark red towel. He felt the other man's length press up against the back of his body before a deep laugh rumbled against his ear. 

"I have no need for mirrors, Methos. Do not fear. I will take care of you." 

He did not have time to answer, not that he had intended to, before he was pushed gently forward to bend over the sink. He saw the liquid solution on the bathroom counter and gulped, knowing what was coming. He felt the movement behind him and turned his head when the vampire reached around him with his hand.

Methos recognized the object thrust in front of him immediately. An anal douche. He watched as the man dipped the long ribbed end into the solution and squeezed the large bulb at the end. The solution filled the bulb and it was quickly withdrawn. 

He tensed when a finger rubbed against his anus, then relaxed when it slipped easily inside, it's thickness covered with cool lube. The intruder felt good inside him, and he breathed easier as it stretched and caressed his inner walls. The finger was removed gently and he closed his eyes and waited.

He barely flinched when the long ribbed end of the douche slid past his sphincter and the warm water was released slowly inside. He felt the fullness and modified his breathing, commanding his body to relax as the pressure inside him built. The enema wasn't large, a fact he was thankful for as even that small amount made him cramp uncomfortably. He felt the hard plastic being removed and clamped his gluteal muscles together hard to retain the liquid inside himself. 

"Very good," the man soothed behind him. He felt rather than saw the flurry of movement behind him as the sounds of rustling fabric and the release of a zip told him the man was removing his own clothing. 

Soon, his arm was grasped and he was pulled toward the toilet. He sat down gratefully and released his burden, mildly amused when the other man left the room while he completed his task. Ah well, even vampires had their squicks, he supposed. 

A few moments later he was joined once again by a very naked and erect vampire. He looked pointedly at the man's erect penis and stifled a grin. The other man seemed to be aware of his mirth, however, and grabbed him by the arm to push him into the shower stall. 

"We've only just begun, Methos." The vampire growled and pushed him forward. "We have a very long night ahead of us." 

Despite the vampire's obvious arousal, he very pointedly did not use their time in the shower for sexual gratification. Instead, he very methodically soaped Methos with a thick lather smelling of spice and musk and rinsed him thoroughly off. He was left to ponder the white tiles while the hot steam swirled around him until the sounds of connecting metal filled his ears. 

A moment later he understood as the cool metal of the shower attachment slid into his rectum and he was unceremoniously and quickly cleansed one last time. "Fastidious bastard," he thought to himself. A hard slap on his butt cheek answered his thought and he briefly wondered if the vampire could read his mind. 

**********

He was led to the center of the bedroom where his leather restraints were reapplied. The vampire reached up and pulled down the chains that were suspended from the ceiling. Methos' arms were held and raised in place while the chains were clipped onto the D ring on each cuff. A tap of the vampire's foot against his ankle signaled him to spread his legs and each ankle was treated in a similar fashion as a chain bolted into the wooden floor was secured to his ankle restraints. 

Methos was now open and completely vulnerable to the vampire and he had to once again force down the rising terror that threatened to bubble up in his throat and cut off his air. Submit! He forced the word through his mind like a mantra and slowly felt himself sink once again into the head space that allowed him to find pleasure from domination, from pain. He breathed deeply and sank further down into calm acceptance. 

He was aware of the stillness of the room, the heat of the vampire's body, the clean smell of the man's skin, the masculine spice of testosterone and arousal that permeated the air. Methos was already getting hard, his cock swelling in anticipation as a large hand slipped a leather cockring around and over it. It was secured into place around his balls and the base of his penis, tightening as his cock grew hard and rose from its nest of dark curls. 

He looked straight ahead, constantly aware of the movements and sounds around him, knowing the anticipation was adding to his tension and arousal as he waited for the next touch. He felt cool air kiss his back and buttocks when the vampire stepped away, then jerked slightly when the dull thud of a flogger landed on his back. 

The flogger didn't hurt. Well, not exactly. But his skin was warming up to the sensation as he could feel the blood rush to the sensitive nerve endings underneath. His back and buttocks were warm and throbbing before the vampire deserted them to walk around to his front. 

The vampire brought the thick flogger down on Methos' chest and thighs again and again. Methos closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation, sucking in a breath and hissing when the flogger found his cock and balls. He jerked in his restraints and shuddered when the vampire laughed and flogged him harder. 

The naked vampire walked around him appreciatively, apparently enjoying his handiwork as Methos' skin glistened with heat and sweat. He slid a finger down Methos' chest, stopping when he reached the patch of pubic hair framing his pulsing cock. 

"You love this, don't you, Methos?" The vampire laughed and stepped back, seemingly unconcerned with receiving an answer. 

Methos gulped air and waited while the vampire disappeared behind him once again. A few moments later, he heard the sound of ice cubes sliding together in a bowl and he shivered with anticipation.

The vampire appeared in front of him again, a smile playing at his lips. He picked up an ice cube and reached for Methos' chest, laughing when the other man instinctively pulled away. "Stay still, Methos," the darkly amused voice commanded him. 

Methos sank lower inside his own head space and obeyed, holding his breath when the ice touched his nipple, burning it with cold. He soon adjusted as the ice numbed his nerve endings. The vampire nodded in approval and set down the bowl in order to use his other hand to apply ice to Methos' other nipple at the same time. 

Once both nipples were completely numb, the ice was removed and the vampire stepped away to retrieve a small black velvet box. He flipped the lid and pulled out a set of gold nipple rings. Methos bit his lip and watched as the vampire neared, then tensed when first one, then the other ring was inserted into a nipple. The cold began to quickly wear off, and his nipples began to throb painfully. Methos felt his erection waver and cringed when the vampire only laughed and flicked each ring with his fingertips before stepping behind him once again. 

"We'll take care of that. Never fear," he was promised with a hint of amusement. 

Methos watched with large eyes as the vampire stepped around him once again, this time holding a long thin black leather paddle. It was held in front of his face and his breath quickened at the site of three rows of raised studs that protruded on one side. 

The vampire smiled knowingly and walked around him. The first blow came without warning, a sharp sting on his left buttock. He waited for the next blow, the hairs on his body rising with the tension in the room, when a soft caress from the vampire's hand found his tender skin instead. 

He let out a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding, then yelped in pain when a stinging blow found his right cheek. The blows came then, fast and relentless, first against one cheek and then the other. He felt his tender ass throb with pain as the studs stung his skin with every blow. His cock throbbed in time and he began to thrust his hips to the rhythm of the blows, his ass meeting the pain greedily while his cock thrust outwards into the air searching for relief.

He wasn't aware when the blows stopped, he only knew that his ass was on fire, sending a scorching blaze straight to his cock and balls. He was throbbing, pulsing with sensation; pressure had built to excruciating proportions until he found himself sobbing and begging for relief. 

Suddenly, he was being held against a warm, hard chest, calming words whispered in his ear while his hair was gently soothed back from his sweaty face. He took the comfort offered and sagged against the other man, gulping in air until he felt himself coming down, calming, and he could stand upright without help once again. 

A warm chuckle reached his ears and he was released. "Ready?" It was asked kindly and he nodded his head yes. 

He jumped slightly from the unexpected sensation of fur tickling his back. It glided across his shoulders lightly, the tickle a pleasant counterpoint to the still blistering pain in his ass. He felt the fur roll down his back, pressing into his flesh with light pressure causing it to prickle his skin. The pressure increased as it neared his buttocks and he clenched his cheeks together, hissing in pain when his tortured ass was pricked with the sharp pins embedded in the soft fur. 

The fur was removed and he relaxed--until the vampire moved around to his front and began to roll the fur covered ball across Methos' chest. Lightly, letting the fur tickle across the tender nubs of his nipples, ghosting across the newly embedded nipple rings. The fur tickled across his ribs, down to his hips, the pressure increasing bit by bit until it hovered next to Methos' straining cock. 

Methos watched the vampire, his gaze intent on the hand holding the "tickler" as it advanced on his tender flesh. He knew the toy well. Knew its furry rolling wheel hid two rows of embedded sharp nickel-plated brass pins that could either tickle or pin prick your skin depending on the pressure used. He watched in almost agonizing anticipation as the vampire glided the fur from root to head, the touch so light that Methos had to strain to feel it. He swirled it around the head of Methos' cock several times, then stopped and gifted the man with a toothy smile before bringing it down to press against Methos' balls. 

And pressed harder until the tiny pricks from the pins bit into his skin. He jerked in his restraints and tried to pull away, stilling when a strong arm reached around to pull him forward in its grip. The tickler was rolled up the underside of his cock, the pressure light enough not to prick the skin, but hard enough to bestow a row of tiny indentations up Methos' dick. 

Methos whimpered when the tickler rolled across the head of his cock, and the new sensations began to merge with the rest, sending messages of pain and pleasure to his brain. 

Then the restraints were being removed from his ankles and he groaned in relief. Soon he felt the chains removed from his wrists and he dropped his arms in front of his body gratefully. Strong gentle hands reached for his wrists and removed the restraints, then began to massage the muscles of his arms with firm pressure. 

He was led back to the bed and allowed to lie down. The vampire slid into bed next to him and covered his body with his own. "You are mine. Do you understand?" 

He nodded his head in understanding. "Yes." 

"Good." The vampire smiled, allowing Methos to see the threat of his fangs, then dipped his head to slide his tongue across Methos' lips. He pulled back and laughed when Methos opened his mouth to meet the slick intruder. "Spread your legs." 

Methos obeyed immediately, spreading his thighs wide to let the other man settle between them. He looked at the vampire's erect cock and licked his lips. It was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous, pulsing with its own life between the man's muscled thighs. 

Methos lifted his legs and settled them over the vampire's shoulders as the other man bent forward to nip at one of his nipples. A nipple ring was caught between the vampire's teeth, pulling until the shock of pain blended once again into his throbbing arousal and he lifted his hips in blatant invitation. 

He felt cool gel touch his anus and he bore down to let the intruding finger enter. The lube was worked in quickly as they had both been hard too long and their restraint was at its end. He felt the dull pressure against his hole and he ground down his hips to press it inward towards his center. 

The vampire's sex pressed into his body and slid into place before Methos' hips were grasped and tilted forward, and then he was being slammed against the bed with the force of the other man's thrusts. Again and again he was slammed upwards, the pillows protecting Methos' head against the jarring headboard as the bedsprings creaked and groaned under the onslaught. Methos moaned loudly as the thick penis rammed into him, grazing his gland with every pass, until he felt like his own penis would explode from the mounting pressure. He reached for it, crying out in desperation when his hand was grabbed and held firmly in place against the silk covered mattress. 

"No!" The word was growled hungrily and Methos cried out again as the thrusts inside his ass accelerated forcefully. Then his body was being covered as the vampire fell forward across his chest, his mouth perilously close to Methos' vulnerable throat. 

The vampire bit down, hard, his fangs breaking the vulnerable skin of Methos' neck. Methos felt the trickle of blood roll down his throat, then he was being suckled with gentle, yet firm pressure. 

His balls drew up and the pressure inside him erupted into wave after wave of pleasure as his cock pulsed out his release across his stomach and chest. 

Methos felt the vampire's arms tighten around him. Then he too cried out as he came deep inside the haven of Methos' body. 

**********

They lay back in the large Jacuzzi tub, the water hot and bubbly with scented bath oil. Methos rested against his lover's chest and moaned as the hot water soothed stressed muscles. 

"You okay?" Duncan kissed the top of Methos' head and wrapped his arms around his chest to hug him tightly. 

"Mmm. Perfect." He laughed when he felt a nip of teeth on his shoulder followed by the flick of a warm wet tongue. "When are you taking them off?" 

His laughter was met by silence and he twisted around to look at his lover in concern. He was amused when he found a sheepish expression on the other man's face. 

"When I can go back to the studio to get some help. I think my friend gave me the wrong cement. He was supposed to give me the temporary cement and I think he gave me the...." Duncan's words faded away as he dropped his chin to his chest. 

Methos laughed. "What was that again?" 

Duncan looked up and glared. "I said I think my friend gave me the permanent cement instead." 

Methos studied the peeved outrage on the other man's face. And he really couldn't help it. The laughter bubbled out of him before he could control it. He shook with uncontrollable giggles until he felt himself being dragged down under the water.

**********

Methos snuggled against Duncan in the large king size bed. "I think I like you with green eyes. You should wear the contacts more often." 

Duncan chuckled and hugged him tightly in his arms. "Maybe I will." 

Methos felt the gentle rumble from Duncan's chest as he laughed again. "Any other kinks I should know about?" 

"Mmm." Methos grinned. "I'll let you know. By the way, who did you use to bring me here? Hell of a chance you took that I wouldn't hurt him." 

"Not really. I mean, after all, you are the one that asked for the fantasy. You did realize, didn't you?" 

"Not at first--no." Methos shifted in his lover's arms to look at his face. 

"Hell. I just figured you would get it right away." Duncan pulled Methos back against him. "Believe it or not, he was a friend of Claudia Jardine's. He's in the television industry. That's how I was able to get this place and all the props so quickly. His make-up people fitted the teeth and got me the contacts. In any case, when I told him what I was doing, he was thrilled to help. And he wasn't in any real danger. Joe was standing watch. If things had gotten out of control, he would have put a stop to it."

Methos jerked away and looked at Duncan in astonishment. "Joe knows about our game?" 

"Not exactly." Duncan seemed to be choosing his words carefully. Methos narrowed his eyes with guarded suspicion and waited for him to continue. 

"He thought I was playing a practical joke on you for Halloween."

Methos groaned in relief and scooted back into his lover's arms. 

"You happy?" Duncan kissed Methos' ear before placing a well timed nibble on his earlobe. 

Methos squirmed closer to his lover's warmth and sighed happily. "Very." 

He felt a flick of his nipple ring and smiled openly. "Not too much?" Duncan asked him. 

"Nope. Love them. Think I'll leave them in for awhile."

"Really?" Duncan sounded surprised and Methos opened his eyes to peer down at the fingers stroking across his nipple. 

"Yeah. Really. Do you like?" He ventured the question tentatively. 

"Oh, I like. Trust me. I like." 

**********

Methos lowered the gate to the lift and sauntered into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. He sprawled across the couch and brought the bottle to his lips, moaning in satisfaction when the cool liquid ran across his tongue. He closed his eyes and smiled in memory. It had been one hell of a Halloween. He thought of his naked lover, dark and dangerous, taking him, the feel of his sharp fangs sinking into his flesh, the explosive pulsing of his orgasm. 

He shivered from the memory and shifted his position on the couch to accommodate the growing tightness in his jeans. He saluted the empty room with his bottle and smirked. "One to you, Highlander." 

He chuckled softly to himself and lifted the beer bottle to his lips, then paused when the phone rang from across the room. He glared at the annoying object, willing it to silence, then gave up and stomped across the room when it did not. 

He picked up the receiver in irritation and growled into the mouth piece. "Pierson."

The voice was low and deep and he felt the hairs stand up at the nape of his neck. 

"I have a fantasy...." 

 

Finis


End file.
